kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Chase (Drive)
is one of the main characters in the series, Kamen Rider Drive. He was the original Kamen Rider Drive, dubbed . However, he was later wiped from his memories and became the Grim Reaper to combat rogue Roidmudes and the second Drive, becoming . After breaking free of his brainwashing with the help of the Mad Doctor Shift Car and Kiriko, he aligns himself once more to protect humanity from the Roidmudes, becoming . Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Human, **Advanced: Motorcycle, Grim Reaper, Virus *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Self-destruction (body and Core) History As Protodrive Prior to the series, Chase was a unique Roidmude created by Krim Steinbelt that did not have any negative emotions implanted onto him by Tenjuro Banno like his fellow Roidmude brethren ranging from 001-108 but was implanted with an infallible sense of justice. His designation was labeled as , with the number 000 on his numberplate. Due to him being a prototype, Proto-Zero was deactivated for a period of time. However, when the other 108 Roidmudes were awakened, Proto-Zero was reactivated again by Krim, now having become the Drive Driver. Proto-Zero was thus tasked to use the Drive Driver to become Protodrive, to protect the humans and destroy the Roidmudes. As the first user of the Drive system, Proto-Zero took his days as a hero seriously, focusing only on the task at hand. As Protodrive, Proto-Zero was deployed to fight off Roidmude 005, crossing paths with Shinnosuke Tomari, who conveniently did not see him fight against the Roidmude menace. Despite Krim being upset that he and Chase could not destroy the core of a Roidmude, Proto-Zero took the damaged Viral Core of 005 and projected his memories, learning of the Roidmude's plan to start an all out attack on humanity. Protodrive, along with the rest of the completed Shift Cars at the time mobilized to fight. Despite being an unfinished prototype, Protodrive was able to destroy numerous Roidmude bodies, causing even Roidmude 002, the instigator and mastermind behind the attack to fall into despair. Proto-Zero would also save a policewoman from Roidmude 010. Proto-Zero's edge against the other Roidmude would come to a close thanks to Roidmude 009 evolving and gaining the ability to restore the Roidmude bodies, allowing Roidmude 002 to evolve into the Heart Roidmude. In his rematch against Roidmude 002, Proto-Zero was soundly defeated, stripped away from the Drive Driver and was operated on by Roidmudes 002, 001, and 003, destroying his memories and brainwashing him in the process. He is given a new name, Chase, and is given the Break Gunner, allowing him to transform into Mashin Chaser. Brain tells him that he should have a human disguise, so he copied the appearance of police officer Koichi Kano at a street. As Mashin Chaser Chase appears before Heart and Brain after the destruction of the Iron Roidmude at the hands of Shinnosuke Tomari, the new Kamen Rider Drive. He is sent to find the one who destroyed the Roidmude and eliminate him. After he and his comrades incapacitate and gained the rogue Roidmude 051's Core, Chase face Drive for the first time, demonstrating his abilities which Mr. Belt noting it to that of Protodrive. Soon, he would face the Kamen Rider again during the incidents of the Paint, Crush, and Scooper Roidmudes. However, out of all the conflicts, Chase began to question himself ever since he saw Kiriko for the first time when she shielded an untransformed Shinnosuke from being killed, causing him to be fixated on her. Nonetheless, whenever he faced Drive, he was always defeated after Drive's arsenal grew over time. During the Dark Eve event, Chase failed to fulfill Brain's orders to defeat Drive and hence was poisoned by Brain. This revealed his Roidmude form, bearing the number 000, which Chase notes that he has never seen it before. He questions Heart about this, only for Heart to answer that Chase was a great warrior, and that zero is a privileged number. Despite Chase's mental breakdown, the Roidmude's main goal was accomplished: to revive Medic. Mr. Belt, saw Chase's Roidmude form through the Shift Cars. Discovered past and re-brainwashed Chase began to receive memories of rescuing Kiriko and the voice of Krim Steinbelt. As the Ride Macher and Ride Chaser combined into the Ride Crosser for the first time, Chase wondered why, until Brain came forward and explained that he was the warrior who fought the Roidmudes during the Global Freeze, Protodrive. With Chase's mind in ruins, Brain was going to dispose of him, however, Medic came up with a sinister plan: brainwashing Chase, making him robotic and emotionless. In this state, Chase became a ruthless killer, even to humans (a moral line that he would not cross). Soon Medic reveals that instead of resetting Chase/Proto-Zero's memory, she altered his main programming code to defend Roidmudes rather than humans, given that Proto-Zero's base programming cannot be erased. The only downside was that Chase could no longer perform his original duty of a Grim Reaper, which is also the reason why Chase really cares about the Roidmudes. Due to this, Chase now only works on defending the Advanced Roidmudes while his Grim Reaper role being handed to Medic's latest division, Reaper Legion. In similar cases, Chase would even form a rivalry with Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach, a youth whom greatly bears a strong hatred for Roidmudes and their races, including Chase, regardless of his previous background as Protodrive. In order to settle his rivalry with Drive, Chase had demonstrated another trick of his sleeve, such as triggering the Ride Crosser combination. Furthered by his remodeling by Medic, all of them (minus Brain) strike a plan to eliminate Drive. They first staged the "deaths" of human templates that past Roidmudes used as their human disguises, in order to lure Drive into mobilizing the Shift Cars for investigation. Once mobilized, they were quickly captured and enthralled by Medic to be Chase's assistants. After delaying Mach with Heart, Chase confronted Shinnosuke/Drive, overpowering him with the enslaved Shift Cars. Mashin Chaser later demonstrated his superiority by trapping the rider in Super Heavy Acceleration, bludgeoning Drive into submission, even leaving Type Dead Heat useless. Chaser later executed Triple Tune, attacking Drive with the enslaved Shift Cars rammed into him, until Drive revealed himself to have survived from the blaze and rose as Type Formula. Drive's new form easily counters the Super Heavy Acceleration, encapsulated all of the rogue Shift Cars and later cleared a path for escape through activating a Full Throttle finisher. Chase, irritated that he has been bested by Kamen Rider once again, agrees with Medic's plan to fight against Drive once more by kidnapping Kiriko to use as a hostage, revealing in the process that all the previously eliminated human templates were actually clone thralls of Medic. However, due to Mach's interference and with Brain's tampering of Medic's reprogramming, Chase temporarily regains his former self only to be reprogrammed again after rejecting the act of taking human hostages with disgust. This new round of brainwashing maximizes his destructive nature, allowing Chase to kill anyone without regret. Chase draws out Shinnosuke by attacking the city, prompting Shinnosuke to fight Chase once more. However, thanks to the completed Trailer-Hou and Type Formula, Mashin Chaser is finally and truly defeated, as made apparent by his core's destruction. Yet later, Kiriko found Chase alive underneath a bridge on the way home. At an abandoned building, Kiriko uses Shift Car Mad Doctor inside the Break Gunner to heal his wounds. The next day at night, Chase awakens and asks if she was the one who rescued him. Kiriko responds by saying she did, and that she owed him one. Later on, Chase leaves his bed and takes a stroll outside with the flower from Kiriko in hand. While wandering around, Kiriko sought his help for a sample of an Advanced Roidmude. Chase forced himself to fulfill her wish, leaving her a piece of Mashin Chaser's Violet Guard. Redemption and Rebirth as Kamen Rider to become a Kamen Rider once more.]] Despite regaining his memories, Chase was still lost: He's torn between the Roidmudes and the Kamen Rider sides of his nature. Shinnosuke attacked Heart with Drive Type Dead Heat for interfering with their talk. Just when Shinnosuke was about to win, Chaser transformed and attacked Shinnosuke, injuring him critically on his right hand. However, Chase started to shake for his regret of harming a human, the only thing he wanted to avoid due to his programming. He became frustrated because he couldn't decide what is the best for him since not only does he not want to injure humans, he also can't take seeing Heart being killed. Heart noticed the confusion that Chase was showing, deeming him useless as he cannot decide his own path. Distraught, Heart returns Chase's Speed Prototype Shift Car, leaving him. Soon, while Chase was still wandering around near the river, Ride Chaser came to him and brought him a small briefcase which contained a Mach Driver Honoh and the Signal Chaser. With that, Chase finally decided to redeem himself once more as Kamen Rider Chaser, rescuing Kiriko and destroyed the Sword Roidmude without killing its host. Afterwards, unknown to him not all people are glad to learn of his return, though only Go still hates him. He is later wandering around the city still wondering if this is for the best. The Beginning Duel of the Bike Riders and Regaining Lost Memories Chase, being called in by Kiriko to save her brother, rushes to his aid with the Ride Booster. However, despite saving the latter, Go attacks Chase. Despite this, Chase, refusing to fight against a fellow Rider, undoes his transformation causing Shinnosuke to intervene to stop Go. Later, Chase aids Shinnosuke in an operation that will remove his suspension on becoming Kamen Rider Drive, accepting the role gladly for saving him from Go in their previous encounter. Chase infiltrates the Special Investigation Office and attacks Nira in an attempt to allow Shinnosuke to transform to save the latter's life. Though Nira allows for Shinnosuke to transform, Nira faints. Chase would later face against Go once more and continues to refuse to fight against him, questioning if his mission is more important than his family. After Shinnosuke defeats Roidmude 050, Chase ponders to himself the importance of a family. During the case where the killer of Shinnosuke's father, Negishi, is brought up, Chase intervenes in a fight where Shinnosuke's desire for revenge clouds his judgment to protect people. Though the Roidmude gets away thanks to the interference of Go who attacks both the Riders, Shinnosuke thanks Chase for helping him realize once more on what it's like to be a Kamen Rider. Helping out at the Special Investigation Unit office, he realizes that Roidmude 001's ability to alter memories is not permanent and quickly concludes that Go must also be under the influence of him. Encountering Go once more, Chase swiftly defeats him and confirms his suspicion that Go is being influenced (being his memories was altered by 001). After aiding to defeat Negishi and the Open Roidmude, Chase alerts Kiriko on the situation of Go and receives back his Proto Speed Shift Car. Upon inserting it to the Break Gunner, Chase overloads and displays a projection of his last moments before being forcefully tortured and retooled, revealing the identity of 001 to Shinnosuke and Kiriko. The Mysterious Super Evolution Chase later tried to learn the plot of 001 by re-reading his past memory and learned that they were planning to create another new evolution. He soon arrived to halt the Reaper Legion from interfering Shinnosuke's battle with 001, who would later evolve into Freeze. After defeating them, he was attacked from behind by a still-manipulated Go as Mach. After the death of Shinnosuke, he proceeds to go to try and save Go, but also doubles as more or less a suicide mission to take down the Roidmude commanders to avenge his fallen ally. The container with the substance to fix those with altered memories is destroyed (and notable during this, the hand Freeze blasted, Chase is seen bleeding from it). Despite his best efforts, Freeze is easily able to overwhelm him along with assistance from Mach. Luckily for him, Go reveals he faked having his memories re-written and gives himself and Chase cover to escape. Chase is assigned for a driver's license, which is also part of his undercover mission to capture Tornado. When he saw Banno in Drive's Pit, he seems to remember how he got re-brainwashed all over again by him, knowing he is up to something no good. After Banno kidnaps Krim to create his of evil version of the Drive Driver as a new body, Chase began to chase after him as a revenge for brainwashing him all over a time. Chase learned that behind Heart's madness towards humans was because of Banno torturing him in the past. The Dark Scheme of Envy, TOKUJO's Crisis Later, when Kiriko was attacked by Brain while Shinnosuke as Drive Type Formula was fighting against Heart, he prevented Brain from harming Kiriko and suggested that since their target, Captain Shiguta, was nowhere to be found, they should retreat and focus on their mission instead of fighting Heart. The next day, Chase accompanied Shinnosuke to look after Yukari, the primary target of Nira after his dark truth had been revealed. Right on Shinnosuke's deduction, she was attacked by Nira as the Thief Roidmude. Working together, they were almost defeated until Go as Mach came to help. After Nira's escape, Go warned Chase for not telling Kiriko about their father and also stated that they were not buddies, which is another emotional thing of humans that Chase didn't know about. Later on the same day, Yukari thanked Chase for accompanying her and left by herself. However, he noticed something strange inside her right arm. Without her knowing, he sent the Shift Speed Prototype Car to follow her to make sure. When the time of TOKUJO's crisis was happening, she was watching the news on a big screen outside on the streets and suddenly fainted due to Brain's poison. Afterwards, the Shift Speed Prototype Car saw this and begin to return to Chase, which he got defeated and lied on the ground during his fight with Brain, yet he opened his eyes once his Shift Car came to him and told him what happened. After arriving where Yukari was at with his Shift Car, he went over and tried to heal her by inserting Mad Doctor in his Break Gunner, which is the same method that Kiriko done to him before. However, because Brain has already obtained Super Evolution, the poison has become stronger than before, thus the healing progress became a failure. Frustrated, he moved her arm around to reveal a countdown clock that Brain set up, which he realized that's her time limit of being alive with Brain's poison. Confused and nervous, he doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. He took Yukari with him on his bike and raced to Go. Chase stated that they may not be buddies, but he knows that Go will help him. Afterwards, Go lets Banno to use his powers and help her. With only 8 minutes left, Chase knew they're running out of time and kept asking Go questions about the current state their in, which Go didn't know either. Banno then tells them to calm down and believe in his power. Chase immediately recognizes Banno, even he's an AI. The Beginning of Banno's Ultimate Darkness After Banno tries to take over Medic's body, Chase tries to convince Heart that they should all work together to defeat Banno, but Heart refused stating he would stay by his convictions to crush all that stand in the way of his goals, be it Banno or the Riders. During Banno's assault on the Special Investigation Unit, Chase tries to save an injured Go only to have his Mach Driver Honoh destroyed, and was forced to transform into Mashin Chaser once again. He was mortally wounded with the Shingou-Ax, surviving long enough to give Go his driver's license and Signal Bike along with the desire to be a free will human, before trying a suicidal attack on Gold Drive. However, Gold Drive survived this suicide attack, and as a result Chase's death appeared to be in vain. Post-mortem Go, finally acknowledging Chase as a comrade, proceeds to avenge his death by defeating Banno as Chaser Mach. When Kiriko catches up with him, Go confides with his sister as she sees Chase's remains around them, joining Go in weeping for their friend. Kiriko then calls Shinnosuke to inform him of Chase's death, with Heart and Medic learning this from Shinnosuke's reaction. Heart then commends Chase, noting that he was a formidable warrior both as a friend, and as a foe. As the Sigma Circular starts the second Global Freeze, Go takes it upon himself to destroy the damaged Banno Driver, killing Banno. The Sigma Circular is eventually destroyed, though this resulted in the deaths of Medic and Heart, thus making the Roidmudes extinct. As a result, the Special Investigation Unit is retired. Following this, Shinnosuke and Kiriko were amused to finally meet the man whose appearance was taken by Chase, the traffic officer, Koichi Kano. Meanwhile, Go, having kept the Signal Chaser along with Chase's driver's license before the Core Driviar arsenal was sealed away beneath the Drive Pit, set off to resume his life as a photographer while aspiring to one day restore Chase's Core and bring his friend back. Movies and other events Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle NOTE: The following events take place between episodes 9 and 10 When both Zoruku Tojo and Megahex arise, Chase as well as other Roidmudes are surprised that their powers fell into the hands of more powerful figures. Believing that their technology only fits for the Roidmude race, Chase (and eventually other Roidmudes as well) was forced to form an alliance with Drive to stop the threat. NOTE: The following events take place after the Chase also becomes one of the victims of the alterations to time made by Shocker, permanently making him Mashin Chaser. He intruded and attacked Drive and other Riders during the Rider Grand Prix, only to be defeated by Kamen Rider Black RX and the Ridoron. Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future NOTE: The following events take place between episode 40 and Drive Saga: Chaser Chase (as Kamen Rider Chaser), alongside Go (as Mach), joined forces to defeat Kamen Rider Dark Drive, an apparent Drive from the future. However, they can't defeat Dark Drive in an instant way. Later, he uses the Ride Crosser combining with the Ride Booster Set to destroy the Astaco. Shinnosuke borrowed Chase's Mach Driver to transform into Super Dead Heat Drive before returning the Driver back to him. Super Movie War Genesis In crossover between Ghost and Drive, Chase is temporarily revived with the other Roidmudes. Chase aligns himself with Go Shijima and Makoto Fukami. He disappears with the others after the Michelangelo Gamma was defeated. He assures Go that he was glad to have fought side by side with him as friends. Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser NOTE: The following events take place between Surprise Future and episode 41 Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach to be added Personality Protodrive= |-| Chaser= Sometime after the Global Freeze, Chase synchronized with Koichi Kano, choosing not to gain human emotions as it interfered with his base programming of having an infallible sense of justice. Chase, initially in his limited days as Protodrive portrayed himself as a servant and an ally to Krim Steinbelt. Stoic and almost emotionless, he disliked answering his enemy's questions. Chase was also confident and was completely serious and risked his life along with his partner Krim Steinbelt to prevent the Roidmude from subjugating humanity. Upon being reset and modified into the Roidmude's guardian as Mashin Chaser, like his time with Protodrive, he portrayed himself as a servant, blaming himself and not fighting back against Brain who calls him a "reject" when the former started to receive spasms about his past memories as Protodrive. During his rampage when Medic was modified to go berserk, he was forcefully reset through combat against the second Drive and was revived and healed by the Mad Doctor Shift Car and Kiriko. This act of selflessness and her constant attempts to realign Chase to humanity is the ultimate factor to make him restart and become Kamen Rider Chaser. As a result, Chase prioritizes Kiriko's happiness and well being, developing feelings for her. Along the way of reintegrating back with humans, his sense of heroism snapped Shinnosuke back to his senses to not prioritize vengeance over protecting humans. Chase, initially confused about the idea of love, family, and friendships, learns that they're something to be protected. As Chase slowly learns more about humans, he takes the first step of accepting Shinnosuke's friendship by calling him by his first name and confronted him later if he had feelings for Kiriko. Upon learning that Kiriko and Shinnosuke both have feelings for each other, Chase considers his heartbreak as a sign of becoming more human. When given a golden feather by Angel, Chase becomes a full human, which affected his core and became unable to use the Mach Driver. His humanity worried his friends and he eventually discarded his humanity once more to become a Kamen Rider. Despite not accepting his human counterpart's emotions when he first synchronized with him. Chase turned out to be like Koichi Kano in regards to taking his role seriously. Chase, despite not being able to obtain human emotions, considered his teammates as friends, cherishing his driver's license and Signal Chaser as mementos that his friends gave him based on the concept of friendship rather than feeling it. He also considered, Go Shijima, as his friend due to the two working together. It isn't until Chase's death does Go acknowledge him as a friend, keeping his driver's license and Signal Chaser Bike in memory of Chase. Forms and each Tune Chaser have their own weapons powered by the materializing from the on his back. Whenever he executes a finishing blow, the silver pipes on his suit called the empower the attacks made. Episode 25 reveals that Chase's Mashin Chaser suit is made from the structures of an Advanced Roidmude, meaning that his Proto-Zero form is an equivalent to a Low-Class Roidmude and that this battle suit allows him to be on par with an Advanced Roidmude's level. So much so that in one episode, he was able to transform directly from Proto-Zero without having to initiate his Break Gunner, further mirroring a standard Roidmude evolution. *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 112 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.9 sec. When brainwashed and fighting for the Roidmudes, Chase transforms into , where he is armed with the Break Gunner and drives the Ride Chaser. Since both Heart and Brain only wanted Chase to incapacitate rogue Roidmudes instead of fully destroying them, his arsenal as well was made not to kill their Cores, a trait that was shared from his first appearance as Protodrive. This form is seen briefly before Chase's first transformation into Kamen Rider Chaser and is indeed still available to be accessed by Chase via the Break Gunner despite retiring it in favor of becoming a Kamen Rider again, as demonstrated when he became Mashin Chaser once more to save Go from Gold Drive following the destruction of his Mach Driver Honoh. The Mashin Chaser suit includes the following accessories: * - Head * - Right-sided shoulder pad that draws heat from the surroundings as an internal cooling system. * - A built-in of the Core Driviar prototype. * - Several purple colored armor surrounding the Night Hide Wear. As a sample of an Advanced Roidmude, Chase shedded a piece of it with his Break Gunner. Giving it to Kiriko, it was then used by Rinna to modify the Rider systems to target Roidmude physiology exclusively to preserve human hosts of the Fusion Evolution State, as well as to create the Kamen Rider Chaser system by linking it to the second Mach Driver Honoh. * - Left-sided shoulder pad. * - Gauntlets * - Wristbands * - Able to punch through 2 cm-thick iron plate. * - Right-sided Armed Impactor. * - Knee pads. * - Legs * - Feet Appearances: Episodes 3-9, Movie War Full Throttle, 10, 11, 13-19, 21, 22, Super Hero Taisen GP, 25, 26, Drive Saga: Chaser, 45 - Spider= Tune Chaser Spider *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's spider-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Spider Viral Core into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with the pincer. Tune Chaser Spider's Full Break finisher is the , where the E-Circular imparts energy into the Fang Spidey before Mashin Chaser slashes a hologram version of his weapon at the enemy. Appearances: Episodes 5-8, Movie War Full Throttle, 11, 13, 15, 19, 21, 22, 26 - Cobra= Tune Chaser Cobra *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's cobra-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Cobra Viral Core into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 7. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with the whip made out of a special liquid metal. Tune Chaser Cobra's Full Break finisher is the , where the Tail Whipper physically detaches from Mashin Chaser's arm so that it can attack the enemy. Appearances: Episodes 7, 8, 15, 16 - Bat= Tune Chaser Bat *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's bat-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Bat Viral Core into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 7. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with the bow and arrow so that he can fire off high density energy needles, as well as attach it onto his back to use as wings for flying capabilities. Tune Chaser Bat's Full Break finisher is the , where Mashin Chaser jumps up into the air and performs a double leg kick with purple energy bat wings surrounded on his feet. Appearances: Episodes 7, 8, Movie War Full Throttle, 15, 17 - Triple= Triple Tune *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Mashin Chaser's hybrid attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting all three Chaser Viral Cores into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 21. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with a crossbow weapon called 超全集 2015, pp. 42-43 that is made from a hybrid of the Fang Spidey, Wing Sniper, and Tail Whipper which allows him to fire off either high density energy versions of the component weapons or a more conventional energy beam attack. To make things even worse, in the first variation, he can also force the mind-controlled Shift Cars to participate in a suicide attack. Appearances: Episodes 21, 22 - Super= Super Mashin Chaser https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cgN0kz1AdEhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4isW4HsIr1c is Mashin Chaser's gold-colored super form, accessed through the use of the gold-colored Rhino Super Viral Core in the Break Gunner. While in this form, the blade part of the Viral Core extends outwards, allowing Chaser to wield the Break Gunner as a blade-like weapon, which is strong enough to cut even a Roidmude's arm off. Much like how Mashin Chaser is a pseudo-Advance Roidmude, Super Mashin Chaser is an analogous to Super Evolution Roidmudes. Super Mashin Chaser's Full Break finisher is the where Mashin Chaser fires several golden energy blast from the Break Gunner, then stabs his opponent with the blade part of the Rhino Super Viral Core. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser. }} - Kamen Rider= *'Height': 194 cm *'Weight': 114 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 4.1 t. *'Kicking power': 5.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 28 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. (2.1 sec. at full speed) is Protodrive's concept sports car-based form, which is accessed through the Shift Speed Prototype Car. Being a prototype version of the current Drive's Type Speed, it is aesthetically identical albeit without the spoiler piece on his head, bearing the and the , which is an incomplete version of the Type Speed Tire showing lots of circuitry as a sign of the incomplete state the Rider Form was in. The Rider System is also empowered by the Core Driviar-0, the prototype of the Core Driviars and is highly unstable, with the output of the Rider system varying and becoming hard to control.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/protodrive/004.html Protodrive's faults also lies in his fighting prowess. Despite being able to perform the Full Throttle finisher, his kicking power output is about 40% weaker than its intended output range.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/protodrive/005.html His output for his punching power is also roughly 30% weaker than its intended output range.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/protodrive/010.html By inserting a Viral Core into his Shift Brace, Protodrive can read the memories of defeated Roidmudes, which are projected via his visor. However, this ability was originally a part of Protodrive's Roidmude abilities. The only defect of Protodrive is that he lacks the ability to destroy Cores because of his status being a prototype, as well as the inability to use a Tire Exchange. Following his encounter against the Heart Roidmude, Protodrive was defeated and separated from Krim Steinbelt, who would later complete Protodrive, becoming the finalized Drive Type Speed. Protodrive's legacy carries on as the combat data based on Protodrive's encounters with the Roidmude during the Global Freeze would be used to create Mashin Chaser. Later, a piece of Mashin Chaser is later used to create the Signal Chaser Bike, creating Kamen Rider Chaser, effectively making it the spiritual successor of Protodrive. The Prototype Shift Speed Car later returns into the hands of Chase once more after becoming a Kamen Rider, allowing him to activate a Tire Exchange using his original companion when in need of accelerated speed as Kamen Rider Chaser. Appearances: Type ZERO, Episodes 1, 3, 4, 10, 31, Drive Saga: Chaser - Chaser= *'Height': 199.5 cm *'Weight': 114 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.7 t. *'Kicking power': 25.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. Accessed through the Signal Chaser Bike, Chaser's motorbike-based form bears the on his back, which can also be used as a shield if he ever gets attacked from behind. In Chaser's first transformation, he momentarily turned into Mashin Chaser before the armor broke apart to reveal his Kamen Rider form. Following his Mashin Chaser form's ability to induce a Super Heavy Acceleration, Chaser's suit is powered by the , which enables him to use said ability as well. In this form, Chaser receives a significant boost in stats compared to his Mashin Chaser form; being stronger than both Drive Type Dead Heat and Deadheat Mach, as well as having a running speed that is just mere seconds faster than either of them. He also has a stronger punching power than Drive Type Formula and his jumping height is almost as high as the aforementioned Type. Unlike Protodrive and Mashin Chaser, this form is able to destroy Roidmude cores. Unlike Mach who summons his Zenrin Shooter by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Chaser is able to summon his Shingou-Ax from his Ride Chaser through the will of mind. He also retains the Break Gunner as a sidearm weapon. Chaser's Full Throttle finisher is the . Kamen Rider Chaser's ending theme is entitled "Spinning Wheel" , which is also shared with Shinnosuke Tomari and Go Shijima. Appearances: Episodes 26-40, Surprise Future, Drive Saga: Chaser, 41, 42, Type LUPIN, 43-45, 48, Super Movie War Genesis - Hayai= Chaser Hayai *'Height': 199.5 cm *'Weight': 114 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.7 t. *'Kicking power': 25.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. The concept sports car-based Shift Speed Prototype Car allows Chaser to upgrade himself into , which causes the Wheeler Dynamics on his back to rotate uncontrollably. This mode debuts in episode 39. In this mode, Chaser gains the ability to move at short bursts of high acceleration in speed and perform attacks in rapid succession. Since this is not a true Tire Exchange, most likely due to the Shift Car used being a prototype, the stat gains are non-apparent, if any, aside from the short burst of speed. Chaser Hayai's Full Throttle finisher consists of him first performing a variation of Protodrive/Drive's attack where he barrages an enemy with enhanced speed before utilizing his Shingou-Ax's finisher. This form is exclusive to Episode 39 }} }} - Proto-Zero= ::Thanks to the retooling made by Medic, Chase is able to induce an improved version of Heavy Acceleration. Initially this enhanced Heavy Acceleration would be released in a spray-like effect from Chase's hand, but after completing the upgrade it can be produced in an area by channeling it through the Break Gunner and slamming it into the ground. Unlike normal Heavy Acceleration, the affected area is visible as a purple corona surrounding the density-shifted area. Also, this version completely freezes normal humans and even normal Rider forms such as Type Wild in place, allowing Chase to bludgeon his foes into submission with no chance of retaliation. Both Shift Formula and Dead Heat is capable of moving within the affected area thanks to its enormous power, but even as Type Dead Heat Drive or Deadheat Mach, it leaves them feeling sluggish and unable to fight effectively. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Transformation :Even as Proto-Zero, Chase can directly morph into Mashin Chaser without the need of the Break Gunner. He does this by generating purple film-layers around his body, similar to how Roidmudes create their disguises. However, it seems that he has lost this ability, as shown in episode 25 when Proto-Zero used the Break Gunner instead to transform into Mashin Chaser. ;Data Projection :Proto-Zero can project the data of a Shift Car or Viral Core through his eyes, when inserting them into the Shift Brace or the Break Gunner. This ability was previously seen during his time as Protodrive. Appearances: Episodes 11, 15, 25, 26, 28, 31, Drive Saga: Chaser - Core= The Core is the basic essence or 'soul' of the Roidmude. Having been finally defeated as Mashin Chaser by Drive's new Type Formula with the Trailer-Hou, Chase was seemingly destroyed as he exploded with what was observed by Shinnosuke as his Core shattering as well. However, later on, Chase was shown to have somehow survived his apparent destruction when he was found by Kiriko, injured but alive. However, his core finally shattered when Chase self-destructed to save Go from Gold Drive. Appearances: Episode 45 }} }} Equipment *Core Driviars: Kamen Rider Protodrive/(Mashin) Chaser's power source **Core Driviar-0: Protodrive/Mashin Chaser's power source, a prototype of the Core Driviars **Core Driviar-ONE: Kamen Rider Chaser's power source, which enable him to create Super Heavy Acceleration based on his Roidmude form's upgrade Devices *Kamen Rider Protodrive **Drive Driver: Belt-based transformation device **Shift Brace: Bracelet-based transformation device *Mashin Chaser **Break Gunner: Transformation device and personal weapon. Used as weapon only, when reborn as Kamen Rider Chaser. **Viral Cores: Gives access to Mashin Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. As Protodrive, it allowed him to read the memories of the Roidmude the Core came from, provided it wasn't severely damaged. **Shift Cars: As he was formerly the previous Drive, he can use them in his Break Gunner and upgrade his projectiles with their powers. He temporarily gained possession of the Tire Exchange Shift Cars after Medic brainwashed them, but can also simply grab them from the air if Drive summons them first. *Kamen Rider Chaser **Mach Driver Honoh: Transformation device, created by Rinna via reverse-engineering from the original one **Signal Bikes: Gives access to Kamen Rider Chaser's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used **Shift Cars: Gives access to Kamen Rider Chaser's powers, depending on which car is used Weapons *Mashin Chaser **E-Circular: Mashin Chaser's tire in his Tune Chaser forms, unfolding into an animal-based weapon. ***Fang Spidey: Tune Chaser Spider's fang-based weapon via the Chaser Spider Viral Core ***Tail Whipper: Tune Chaser Cobra's tail-based weapon via the Chaser Cobra Viral Core ***Wing Sniper: Tune Chaser Bat's wing-based weapon via the Chaser Bat Viral Core ***Dead Liberation: Tune Chaser Triple Tune's crossbow weapon via hybrid three Chaser Viral Cores *Kamen Rider Chaser **Shingou-Ax: Chaser's primary weapon **Break Gunner: Chaser's secondary weapon, taken from his previous form. Vehicles *Ride Chaser: Protodrive/(Mashin) Chaser's primary Rider Machine **Ride Crosser: Ride Chaser combined with the Ride Macher *Ride Booster Blue: Chaser's Rider Machine *Tridoron: Borrowed from Drive after finally passing his driving test Behind the scenes Portrayal Chase is portrayed by . As Mashin Chaser, Kamen Rider Protodrive, and Kamen Rider Chaser, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Riders Bravo and Kurokage (Ryoji Hase) in Kamen Rider Gaim. Proto-Zero, before assuming a human appearance as Chase, was voiced by in Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser. Conception Proto-Zero/Roidmude 000 was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *The Proto-Zero suit is a re-modified version of the Cyberoid ZZZ suit. Aside from the re-color, the difference between the two suits is that the ZZZ is replaced by a 000 and the face of the suit. *Chase has similarities to from . Both warriors are purple and black colored, have a rivalry with the main character that wears red, and slowly regain their memories over time, only to fall back under the thrall of the hero's enemies (with Chase becoming Kamen Rider Chaser and Blagel being the true identity of the Magirangers' father Isamu Ozu as well as Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire). **Chase also shares similarities to Nobuhiko Akizuki (Shadow Moon) from Kamen Rider Black. Both brainwashed into working for the main villains of their respective series and robotic looking rider forms. In their evil forms, they also sport Kamen Rider-like appearances, despite not bearing the title. *Mashin Chaser was probably based of Crisis' Armored Officer Gatezone from Kamen Rider Black RX, who also was a robotic single-eyed rival of the main hero, armed with a gun weapon and riding a bike. *Mashin Chaser's full attachment combination form, Triple Tune, is similar to Kamen Rider Birth Day, but taking off the "Sasori" mech function that Birth can also use in Birth Day (since Triple Tune doesn't have the ability to let the weapon be a mech itself). *Chase's first transformation process into Kamen Rider Chaser (briefly assuming Mashin Chaser before disengaging it to unveil his Kamen Rider form) is similar to most ZECT Riders' from Kamen Rider Kabuto, as well as Kamen Rider Gaim's transformation from Kachidoki Arms to Kiwami Arms. *As seen in episode 34, Kamen Rider Chaser's helmet has different compound eyes used in different scenes. *Out of all the characters in Drive, Chase is the only one to use all three of the TV series' transformation devices (Drive Driver, Break Gunner, and Mach Driver Honoh). *Chase was one of the suspects for the identity of Kamen Rider Dark Drive, which was the subject of mystery in the run-up to the premiere of Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future, with a trailer following the Drive episode airing on the Sunday before the film's release offering a list of six suspects which also included Go Shijima, Krim Steinbelt, Kiriko Shijima, Eiji Tomari, and Shinji Koba. Ultimately, it turned out to be Paradox Roidmude disguised as Eiji. *Strangely, while Chaser is DLC for Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, he appears in the story mode of the game even if the DLC has yet to be downloaded. Appearances **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle ***''Kamen Rider Drive: The Challenge from Lupin'' ***''Movie War Full Throttle'' **Episode 10: What is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? **Episode 12: Where Did That White Kamen Rider Come From? **Episode 13: Why Won't My Brother Put On the Brakes? **Episode 14: Who Is the Black Shadow Chasing Her? **Episode 15: When Will These Feelings Reach You? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 19: What Can Judge the Police? **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? **Episode 21: What Can Be Spoken By the Irregular Dead? **Episode 22: How Can I Use the F1 Body to Fight? ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 **Episode 23: Who Can Stop the Hoax Smile? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? ***''Kamen Rider Drive Vs. the Terrifying Zunbo Ganbo Roidmude'' **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? **Episode 27: What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 29: What Really Happened in the Robbery? **Episode 30: Who Reveals the Real Criminal? **Episode 31: Why Did the Important Memories Disappear? **Episode 32: What is Waiting At the End of Evolution? **Episode 33: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 36: Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? **Episode 40: Why Are the Two Genius Scientists Having a Conflict? **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **''Secret Mission Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'' **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? **Episode 48: Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost *''Kamen Rider Drive Special Events: The Special Circumstances Case Investigation File'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis }} External Links *TV Asahi's site on Mashin Chaser **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Spider **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Cobra **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Bat ***TV Asahi's site on Nightmare Helm *TV Asahi's site on Kamen Rider Protodrive **TV Asahi's site on Tester Met *TV Asahi's site on Kamen Rider Chaser **on Regene Met *TV Asahi's site on Proto-Zero Category:Deceased Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Drive Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns evil Category:Rival Category:Advanced Roidmude